The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having conductive structures disposed closely adjacent one another and methods of manufacturing the same.
With an increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices, the design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced. In a highly scaled semiconductor device, a distance between a plurality of interconnection lines and a plurality of contact plugs interposed therebetween has gradually been reduced. Thus, a load capacitance between adjacent conductive patterns may increase and thereby deteriorate operating speed or refresh characteristics. Accordingly, semiconductor devices capable of solving the above-described problems are desired.